These conformist feelings
by Maisiewritesfanfic
Summary: Pete x reader, probably very OOC Please review and leave more suggestions


**Hey, so this is a small Pete x reader I've been wanting to make for along time, sorry for any OOC-ness, it's my first x reader :/**

Red goth x reader

You had been going to South Park high for almost two months. On your first day you made fast friends with Craig Tucker and his group, Clyde Donovan, Tweek Tweak and Token Black. Although you hadn't know them long, you thought of them as your brothers, and they thought of you as the little sister of the group. Whenever Wendy and her group would make fun of you for hanging out with the boys, they would put them in their place. Clyde even broke up with Bebe after he found her shouting insults at you, telling you not to steal her man. You loved them all, but only in a sisterly way.

It was another ordinary day at South Park. You were on your way to tweak's coffee to meet up with your best friends. You decided to go around the back of the school, to avoid Cartman and Kyle fighting. Whenever them two were fighting, you were always dragged into it.

"What are you doing here, conformist?" You heard a husky voice ask as you walked out the back door. Turning around, you saw four people sitting there, smoking and drinking coffee.

"Ahh, the goth kids, I've been warned about you posers."

You replied with a slight glint in your (E/C) eyes.

"Hey, we're not posers, freakin' conformist!" The tallest goth spat at you as started to walk away.

"Kay, see you around posers!" You replied with a grin.

Walking off, you didn't see the red haired goth stare at you with a pair of interested but emotionless eyes.

"Weird" he thought, taking another sip of his black coffee. "She seemed... like a non-conformist. A pretty one for that. No, I can't let these conformist feelings take over, I don't even know her."

"Hey Pete, your thinking about that Britney wannabe." Henrietta, the only girl of the group, and the only one who could read Pete like a book, told him with as much joy as her dead eyes could give.

"Wh-what?! Fuck off, why would I think about any conformists?" He replied before going back to his Edger Allen Poe book, trying to get the thoughts of (Y/N) out of his head.

(Time skip brought to you by Kyle's Jewfro)

"Hey (Y/N), you're spacing out again." Craig looked at you with concerned eyes; you were one of the few people who saw Craig's true emotions. "what's up?"

"Y-yeah (Y/N), you've b-been s-staring at t-the door f-for t-the last five m-minutes." Tweek said, his stutter getting increasingly worse by the cup.

"Guys, it's nothing. Tweek, you should slow down on the coffee."

"(Y/N), we know when something's up, what is it?" Clyde put his arm around you in a comforting way.

"Well, I saw the goth kids after school and-"

"What did they say to you! If they upset you we'll kick their asses!" Craig started to stand up with anger in his eyes.

"No! They didn't say anything, well they did, but it's not that..."

"Then what happened?" Craig said, sitting down.

"Well, don't call me crazy, but I think I like one of them. The one with red hair..."

"You like a goth! You do know they don't believe in love right? If you keep crushing on him you'll get your heart broken, and we won't let that happen!" Token's outburst surprised you. He never seemed to speak much, expressing himself only when necessary.

"I know that, that's why I'm so sad... I know he will never like me."

"(Y-Y/N), f-forget about him, y-you can f-find s-someone b-better than t-that jerk!"

"Yeah. Forget him, you've got us!"

"Thanks guys..." You stayed there sipping coffee and talking with the four boys for another hour before it was time to go.

(Time skip to next day at school brought to you by Tweek's adorable s-s-stutter!)

You sat in your last class, watching the clock while trying to ignore talk about how all men are dicks.

Finally, the last bell of the day rang. You leaped up from your seat, it was a Friday which meant game night with the boys.

"So (Y/N), be at mine before 6pm. Clyde's gonna bring round that new kick ass game." You and Craig stood at your locker arranging the night.

"Oh, you mean (Y/F/G) (A.K.A your favourite game), sweet! I'll be there, don't forget the food this time." You said and then waved a goodbye, but not before he flipped his middle finger up at you. You giggled, returned the favour and then turned and started to walk.

Taking the boys advise, you headed for the main doors, wanting to avoid the goth kids as much as you could. Exiting the building, you realised your plan had fail when you saw the one goth that had been invading your thoughts for the last day walk in your direction.

"Hey (Y/N)..."

"He knows my name!" You thought to yourself while trying to keep as cool as possible.

"Oh, no 'conformist bitch' or 'Brittany wannabe' today then?" You asked, wondering why he was staring at you with such curiosity.

"Nope, I don't tend to call people something they're not. You seem cool (Y/N), and by cool I mean like non-conformist." You noticed the slight colour on his usually pale cheeks. Was he...blushing?

"Er, thanks I guess. So what do you want?"

"This is going to sound conformist as fuck, but I was going to ask if you wanted to go for coffee sometime..."

You stared at the pale boy, surprised by the way he mumbled. If you didn't know better you would think he liked you, but goths don't have time for love right?

"Yeah, that would be great. You know what, why don't we go now?" You waited, nervous for an answer.

"(Y/N), I'd love to!" Then he did something you would have never imagined a goth could be capable of doing, he smiled! Yes, it was small and lasted for only a second, but it was still a smile.

"Wait, I don't even know your name!" You realised, looking at the boy with confusion. "So..."

"My names Pete, but your conformist friends call me Red. I guess you could call me that..." He said looking anywhere but your (E/C) eyes.

"No, Pete sounds cute, I like Pete." You said, stepping closer to the red haired goth.

"Great, oh and (Y/N)?"

"Ye-"

Before you could answer he pulled you close to him, locking lips with yours. You stayed like this, kissing passionately for another minute until you both heard a gasp behind you.

"Woah, I'm guessing game nights off then..." Craig stood there, a slight glint of emotion in his monotone voice.

"Yep, I guess so!" You said, giggling as Pete pulled you into another make-out session.

"Kay then, try not to eat each others faces while I'm gone..." Craig mumbled as he ran off to tell the others about the news.

Pete pulled away from you, twirling a piece of (H/C) hair around his finger.

"You know that this makes me look like such a conformist..." He whispered into your ear.

"I know, it's amazing how much effect I have on you!" You cooed, before he dragged you off to Tweak's coffee shop. You knew people would stare at the two of you for being different, but you didn't care, as long as you were with your amazing goth boyfriend.

**The fluff! Save us from the fluff! Please leave a review and any suggestions for more x readers**

**oh and DISCLAIMER I DONT AND NEVER WILL OWN SOUTH PARK THNKS BYE**


End file.
